vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twenty-Fifth Baam (Season 3)
|-|Base= |-|Red Thryssa - Level One Transformation= |-|Red Thryssa - Level Two Transformation= |-|Red Thryssa - Level One Transformation - Tail= Summary The Hero of Tower of God, Baam is unusual in the tower in that he opened the door himself, thus making him an Irregular, who are universally feared throughout the tower as being ultra-powerful monsters who almost always bring great calamity within the tower. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 7-A | High 7-A, likely Low 6-B, higher with First Thorn Boost Name: 25th Baam or just Baam; formerly used the alias Jyu Viole Grace Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown (But he's two years older than he was in Season 2) Classification: '''Human (?), Irregular, C-Rank Regular, Slayer Candidate, Wave Controller, Wonsulsa '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Fast Skip and Shinwonryu's light allows Baam to nullify and stopping Levy's question curse and corruption spell), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings from kilometers away), Enhanced Senses (Can detect and see invisible objects), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Energy Nullification via Absorption (Dissipated Karaka's World of Darkness), Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Baam can reverse its flow to stop movement), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Power Mimicry (Has copied Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Several Martial Arts and Paralysis Inducement), Water Manipulation (Copied the Yu Han Sung Style, where the user converts shinsoo into water), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Instinctive Reaction (Able to react to attacks that he can't detect normally), Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger and faster over the course of a fight), Flight (via Blue Oar and shinsoo wings), Homing Attack (He can control his Shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Size Manipulation (Compressed an entire building as a shield), Danmaku (Can attack using several baangs), Blessed (Power; Is able to use a technique that stores energy more than he would have on his own), Durability Negation (Since the explosions happen inside the body using Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique, they ignore conventional durability), Power Absorption (Has absorbed a part of Doom's beast and gained his transformation powers), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can look the past memories of others when absorbing their powers), Social Influencing (Turned people antagonist to him into his friends and allies), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, who can see the future), Mind Manipulation (Can keep the Thorn from taking over for at least 10 minutes), Curse Manipulation (Was unaffected by Levy's question curse), Soul Manipulation (Has multiple of dozens souls), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist resentment, bitterness, fury, hatred or any kind of negative emotion from multiple vengeful souls), Magic (Not affected by spells/magic), Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by 'Snake Spell' that is able to paralyze his targets) and Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by 'Snake Spell' which is also capable of poisoning its victims then leading them to death), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Red Thryssa Transformations= All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Transformation (Can use the transformations to become stronger and is capable of increasing the size of his blade), with the Fist Thorn Boost he has: Resistance Negation, Negation of Immortality, Spells and Regeneration, Resistance to Power Nullification (Was able to resist Hell Joe by preventing him from use shinsoo) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely Mountain level (Consistently has proven himself capable of matching standard Rankers and defeating them, who should be comparable to Charlie and Pedro). Can ignore the conventional durability with Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique and it's variants | Large Mountain level, likely Small Country level+ (Slightly injuried Gado and parried several kicks from him for an extended period of time. Was able to overwhelm the Ranker Daleet, who is comparable to his Base form whilst holding back and was capable of one-shotting him if he were going all out), higher with First Thorn Boost (Cut off Gado's right leg in one attack, although it was necessary to have hit his weak spot to be to able do this) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to High Priest Ranker, Charlie and Pedro in speed) | At least Relativistic (Although slower than Gado, he could keep up with him), higher 'with First Thorn Boost (Faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally), likely Class M with telekinesis (Was able to compress and lift a smashed building) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely Mountain Class (Matched the High Priest Ranker blow-for-blow and one-shotted him with a Lethal Move) | Large Mountain Class, likely Small Country Class+ (Capable of exchanging attacks with Gado. Easily destroyed Ranker Daleet's strongest needle in a single strike), higher with First Thorn Boost (Cut off his Gado's right leg in a single strike, although he hit his weak spot to be capable of cutting his leg) Durability: '''At least '''Small City level+, likely Mountain level (Blocked a punch from High Priest Ranker) | Large Mountain level, likely Small Country level+ (Blocked a barrage of kicks from a bloodlusted Gado), higher 'with First Thorn Boost (More durable than before) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Has superior stamina than himself from Season 2) Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Extended melee range. Tens of Meters with Transformation. Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: *'Enryu's Thorns:' When activated, the Thorns drastically enhances Baam's Flow Control. Koon deduced that it forcibly controls the Shinsoo in an area, a power that he considered "near god-like". Viole was able to use it for 10 minutes per day; if he attempted to use it for any longer he ran the very serious risk of the Thorn overtaking his mind and body and then going berserk. He has since overcome this issue. *'Black March:' One of the 13th Month Series, it is an A-rank Needle that has only been seen Ignited when used by Baam. Yuri Zahard lent it to Baam to be used at Headon's Test, but he later carried it to the Second Floor tests before he lost it in a bet to Anak Zahard; it was later retrieved again by Yuri Zahard. Intelligence: Skilled Combatant (Baam displays a knowledge of various fighting styles. He was trained by a High Ranker from the Ha Family, Ha Jinsung, although it is unknown what schools or types of arts he was taught by him. He also uses Shinsoo to enhance his skills to great effect. But even without Shinsoo, because of his knowledge in fighting, he was almost able to battle on par with Aleksai Amigochaz. During the one-year time skip that leads to the Hell Train arc, Baam visited several martial arts dojos and families in the middle area and learned their martial arts by enduring their strikes and blows. He is also able to mix and merge the individual skills of the various martial arts he knows and performs the skills simultaneously) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. For Baam, it's the latter. Note: To see the full list of techniques, click here. Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_7.55.42_AM.png|Rainfall (Preparing) Bam_rain_skill_spread1.jpg|Rainfall (Spread) Bam_rain_skill_shot1.jpg|Rainfall (Effect 1) Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_7.56.03_AM.png|Rainfall (Effect 2) Baam_vs_varagarv_1.jpg|Streamflow Baam style zero.jpg|Zero (0) BaamLethalMove-1.png|Lethal Move: Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (Preparing) BaamLethalMove-2.png|Lethal Move: Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (Effect 1) BaamLethalMove-3.png|Lethal Move: Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (Effect 2) *'Wide-Range Shinsoo Control Skill - Rainfall:' The skill released many forms of mixed and abstract shinshoo shapes, almost like water flow or water bubbles. It then was spread at a wide range across the battlefield, enough to surround dozens of enemies. When Baam performed the skill, the shinshoo fell just like rain over the battlefield and pierced through every part of the target's body *'Shinsoo Control Skill - Wide-Range Skill: Streamflow:' Baam gathers large amount of shinsoo and make it into a wide beam. He uses it on Varagarv, and it is strong enough to make Varagarv break through the floor and get kicked out of the building. *'Twenty-Fifth Baam Style Piercing Technique - Zero (0):' Baam transfers the shock of shinsoo into his target and creates an explosion of black shinsoo in Zero format. He learned this technique from a Ha Chai *'Shinwonryu:' Baam has increased his Shinwonryu power significantly. He was able to break a sleeping Yama's grip on his hand with it. Using this technique, he also caused a sleeping Baylord Yama to partially wake up. *'Twenty-Fifth Baam-Style Lethal Move: Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique:' Using the technique he learned from Ha Jinsung and making it into his technique, Baam was able to defeat a Ranker from the Cage. Granted, the opponent Ranker was banned from using his upgraded form, but Baam did not use the Thorn or Black March either. This shows that when using this technique, Baam can challenge average Rankers without much trouble. ORB SHAPES UPGRADES: fcs11zi.png|Giant Shinsoo Orb *'Giant Shinsoo Orb: '''After the undergo of hellish training of hundreds of battlefields by Evankhell, Baam has learned to improve his basic shinshoo orb to the point where it has become so huge in size. Baam himself told the inspector of the 'Dog Shelter' that he would have destroyed the shelter if it wasn't for his promise with Baylord Yama, which infers that he is capable of taking down the entire shelter with this technique, further showing how strong he is. During his encounter with Akryung, Baam's Giant Shinsoo Orb was powerful enough to match and overpower his opponent's Shinwonryu-fused attack. '''Shinsoo Loop: '''This is a special technique that "gathers and stores" shinsoo non-stop and releases it. Yu Han Sung explained the theory of this technique to Baam because he himself cannot use it, requiring stability in dividing shinsoo power. Baam was able to overcome this weakness due to him being "blessed by shinsoo", meaning, his shinsoo power has stability and never gets weaker as he divides his shinsoo power. Baam creates a revolving ring of shinsoo in order to perform this shinsoo loop. 427_Baam_water_dragon_prepare.png|Water Dragon (Preparing) 427_Baam_water_dragon_effect1.png|Water Dragon (Effect 1) 428_Baam_water_dragon_effect2.png|Water Dragon (Effect 2) 428_Baam_water_dragon_effect3.png|Water Dragon (Effect 3) 428_Baam_water_dragon_effect4.png|Water Dragon (Effect 4) Bam_prepare_water_dragon.png|Water Dragon - Heavy Storm (Preparing) 431_water_dragon_heavy_storm.png|Water Dragon - Heavy Storm (Effect 1) Bam_rain.png|Water Dragon - Heavy Storm (Effect 2) 446_seven_dragon_endless_sky_prepare1.png|Seven Dragons Endless Sky (Preparing) 446_seven_dragon_endless_sky_prepare2.png|Seven Dragons Endless Sky (Effect 1) 446_seven_dragon_endless_sky_prepare3.png|Seven Dragons Endless Sky (Effect 2) 446_seven_dragon_endless_sky.png|Seven Dragons Endless Sky (Effect 3) 446_seven_dragon_endless_sky1.png|Seven Dragons Endless Sky (Effect 4) 446_water_bomb_prepare.png|Water Bomb (Preparing) 446_water_bomb1.png|Water Bomb (Effect 1) 446_water_bomb2.png|Water Bomb (Effect 2) Baam_blue_dragon_shinsoo_loop.png|Chang Dragon *'Focused Shinsoo Control Skill - Water Dragon: Baam gather and focuses his Shinsoo Loop into his hand and drag it while running to form a narrow, long linear shape that will create a form of a dragon. **'Wide Range Shinsoo Control Skill - Water Dragon - Heavy Storm: '''Is a technique that combines his Water Dragon technique and Rainfall technique. Baam will gather shinsoo around him, and pours it down on the enemy, making it seem like rain. **'Water Dragon + ORB - Seven Dragons Endless Sky: 'Is a combination shinsoo technique of Baam by using his shinsoo shape "ORB" and his Water Dragon technique from the Shinsoo Loop process. *'Intensive Shinsoo Control Skill - Water Bomb: 'Baam gather and focuses his Shinsoo Loop into his right arm and shoot a single large shinsoo wave to shock and break the opponent's defense. *'Focused Shinsoo Control Skill - Chang Dragon: Is a similar technique to Water Dragon. The difference between the two techniques have not been shown yet, but it appears that this technique is extremely powerful. Red Thryssa: After its defeat at the hands of Urek Mazino and Baam, it appeared that there was a red entity that went inside Baam's body. It was then confirmed by Urek Mazino that the red thing that went inside Baam was the Red Thryssa, saying that he was surprised as to why he suddenly felt the Red Thryssa's vibe and aura from Baam. *'Red Thryssa - Level One Transformation:' During the battle with Gado, Baam's right arm turns into a big red cuttle and he gains a red horn made of shinsoo, somewhat like Hell Joe using the Red Thryssa to transform. This Level 1 Transformation is strong enough to pierce through a High Ranker attack and slightly harm him in the process. *'Red Thryssa - Level Two Transformation:' When Baam activated the First Thorn Boost, he was able to progress his transformation to level two. The blade of the transformation grows longer, thinner and becomes lined with red shinsoo. This transformation's attack, when combined with a Shinwonryu, was able to cut off Gado's transformed leg after Canzon pinned him down and held up his weak spot. *'Red Thryssa - Level One Transformation - Tail: '''This transformation form will add a long metallic tail that attached into the back end of Baam's Sword. When Baam swing the Sword, this metallic tail will cover the Sword by swirling around it. The power of the tail transformation is capable to destroy a weapon of Ranker Daleet with ease. '''Key:' Base | Red Thryssa Transformations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Water Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Irregulars Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6